Chaos
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » naminéroxas : all she wanted was to make a little havoic.


Zexion didn't understand. He just kissed Larxene--Correction. He was still kissing Larxene. He couldn't understand it, but then again he didn't need to. It wasn't love, it was hardly lust, it was only revenge. Her hands were smooth on his skin, it made him shiver. She broke away smiling at him--No. smiling behind him. He turned to see the very angered red head behind him. He shook his head. "Get a room." He said, his voice like a weak animal. Axel then disappeared into the darkness.

The Savage Nymph wouldn't settle for that, no, she too had desires that had to be met. She took Zexion and they too disappeared into darkness. Axel wandered aimlessly around the castle. If he had emotions, hot burning tears would be coming out of his eyes. He ran into the Melodious Nocturne, who looked as bad as Axel felt, only he was crying. Demyx embraced the redhead and stood there for awhile until he whispered "Everything is falling apart."

Namine smiled. She knew Marluxia would be furious at the events that were happing in the castle. His Savage Nymph was fucking Zexion. She had felt horrible for her friend so she had given him the broken Melodious Nocturne. She giggled to herself, she would be free soon. Marluxia couldn't keep her there with all the chaos she was causing. She smiled, waiting for her master to come. Marluxia was very unhappy but for other reasons. Many other reasons. He sighed. His witch wasn't be a very good girl today. Of course, then again, he supposed that in a way it was his fault, but today he could care less.

Chaos everywhere. . .

Namine began to draw in her sketch book. Her new sketch was a boy with blond hair much like Namine's, only shorter. He was much taller then Namine too, had ocean blue eyes, the most prettiest eyes Namine had seen, the Oblivion, and he was beginning to appear in front of Namine. She smiled at her work. "Chaos," Namine named him. the puppet starred into her eyes and Namine shuddered. Chaos sat down next to his master waiting for her request.

Namine thought about it she could replace Kairi...She smiled. Somebody could love her. "Destroy the girl called Kairi," she said simply.

Chaos looked confused "w...ith….with….what…."

Namine smiled she begin to draw some more then, a flash a light hit Chaos "with darkness," answered Namine.

Chaos disappeared and Marluxia appeared. Her eyes widened in fear and sick surprise as she felt Marluxia on top of her. She opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped by a forceful and desperate kiss. She squirmed against him but his legs gripped tighter against her hips. Her hands found their way to his chest, trying with all her might to push him off, but his skin twitched at her touch and Namine found the trick hopeless for he was too strong.

His lips found her neck and he bit hard enough to break the skin and set her blood flowing, he licked every fallen drop up moaning softly as she gasped in pain.

"Please! Stop! Please," Namine begged as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"No." Was his effortless response.

With skilled hands his fingers grasped at her dress, pulling it over her head, Namine was powerless to comply as the hysteria began to set in. She choked on her tears. In seconds Namine was naked, pure white skin blending in almost perfectly with the cold marble room. His eyes wandered over the form of her body and an animal like growl escaped his lips causing Namine to sob with embarrassment. He began to undress himself, cloak gone, shirt, pants, and everything else.

As his hands reached for her legs she kicked out wildly, screaming the names of the other organization members hoping someone, anyone would come running.

His hands gripped her ankles and with surprising force he forced her legs open, "No one can hear you."

Namine wailed as her voice broke and died down softly, "No, no, no."

In the end Namine decided to never let him have the pleasure of seeing her like this, she may not be able to fight him but she could make this the worst fuck he'd ever experience. He pushed into her watching her face the whole time, Namine's lip quivered with the pain and she locked gazes – his was full of lust and hers was full of hatred.

Heat was growing between her legs, heat and pain. His throbbing member thrust into her, slowly at first, but growing faster. Spasms of pleasure ran up from her core to her spine and Namine bit her tongue to keep from moaning. His thrusts became desperate as he attempted to get a reaction from her, but to no avail. She felt something rip away from her and it burned, She gasped and a tear escaped to her cheek.

He bent down and kissed the tear away. "I don't know what you're problem is. You should be enjoying this, I am."

Namine's chest shook with suppressed sobs, the pain and pleasure was unbearable. His nails ran against her back making her flesh burn and bleed, she bit at her tongue, tasting blood and allowing it to slide to the back of her throat – praying the whole time that it would choke her into death.

When Marluxia had fallen asleep, his arms warped protectively around Namine, she sobbed and rolled away from him.

'Die.' She thought. Chaos appeared and the Keyblade he held went through Marluxia's sleeping body and like that he was dead.

He didn't look at her, just got her clothes and gave them to her. She dressed quickly, tears coming down her face, then she hugged him.

Chaos was confused at this, he couldn't understand. He had only obeyed another command, why is it that it made her so sad? He looked down to his master and hugged her back, he didn't care if he couldn't understand it, he would protected her from anything that made her sad.

They stood like that for hours until Namine finally let go of him. "Your name...it isn't right."

He looked up at her "What?"

"Your name it doesn't fit you any longer, your name is Roxas, and you don't need me to stand in your way." Tears burned down her face.

"Lady!"

She touched his face "you won't remember me, nor what you did, everything will be the way it was, only you will have a place,"

"But why lady?"

"Because everything is too chaotic now, and…."  
"Lady?"

"Someone needs you more then I do, someone very broken he . . . deserves this more than I do," she looked away.

"Will you remember, Namine?"

"I don't think I will..." she was remembering the horribleness from the night before.

"I understand,"

"Thank you Roxas, you have no idea how much you—this means to me,"

He hugged her "we'll meet again, we might not recognize each other but I know are paths will cross again," Roxas smiled at her.

Namine sat down and began to draw to re-write everything and Roxas stood there and watched. Neither spoke until Namine looked up at him as he began to fade. "I…..l—" then he was gone.

Namine covered her ears, thankful she didn't hear him say it. She didn't deserve anybody's love, especially not something she created. No, she was too horrible for that. She needed to know in her next time that she wouldn't do anything like that again, So she wrote a note to herself in the back of her sketch pad. It didn't take long, only a few keywords. Then she finished cleaning up the mess she had created.

There was a bright light then everything was fixed. The course ran the way it should right down to the fall of the Organization.

Kairi touched the sketch pad, ripping the drawings that had caused her and her friends so much trouble until she came to the back. But that was another story.

_Don't try to change what is to be. . .forever breaths a lonely word. Never turn to chaos and run as fast as you can. It may catch up to you later, but it would be better then catching you without a fight._

The end

A/n: my first attemp at a lemon whoosh never again poor Namine I really love her character this was writen do to all the teen angst i had in me i threw it on to paper then posted it on to the internet overall i liked it but hey i wrote it! how about a review for the nice writer. pleases!


End file.
